


Iné bojisko

by Izvin



Series: Graveyard series [1]
Category: Kapitán Stein a notár Barbarič - Juraj Červenák
Genre: 16th Century, Canon Backstory, Character Study, Child Death, Decisions, Difficulty in opening up, F/M, Grave, Grief, Introspection, Knight, Silverstein, Snow, Trutnov, Winter, castle - Freeform, father - Freeform, religious, with some speculation
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Zlomová chvíľa pár mesiacov pred záhadou v Banskej Štiavnici.





	Iné bojisko

**Joachim Stein**

Tak žalostne malé. V tom snehu sa úplne strácajú. Náhlivo ho zhŕňa zo žulových kameňov, z rytín mien a dátumov. Ale k čomu to je? Pochované pod snehom, či pod zemou, aj tak sú preň stratené až do súdneho dňa.

Tak žalostne malé. Ešte sa len začali učiť chodiť. Zato boli nezastaviteľné. Po dvoch, či po štyroch, tmolili sa z izby do izby, z poschodia na poschodie, na dvor a do kredenca jeden ani nevedel kedy. A kto by si s tým lámal hlavu v lete. Ale jeseň bola sychravá, tu hore, na Striebornej skale, s prízemnými mrazmi ešte pred rovnodennosťou. Hneď po tom ich zababušili v najteplejšej komnate a dňom i nocou strážili. No tá vlhkosť a prievan, pre ktoré sa jeho koleno nie a nie zhojiť, dorážali i na ne. Bylinky, obklady, modlitby, kadidlo... Všetko márne.

Rozvzlyká sa, chveje sa mu dych i plecia. Kde je jeho povestná pevnosť? Tvrdá, vytrvalá, jednoznačná, a spoľahlivá. Ako má byť hlavou tejto rodiny? Nevie čo povedať ostatným deťom, čo s Magdalénou. Má obavy, že keby ju nechal rozpustiť sa mu v náručí, tiež by načisto podľahol žiaľu. A ako by ju potom držal?

Tu je celkom na nič. Nedokázal svojich milovaných ochrániť pred tým prvým neviditeľným nepriateľom a nevie si poradiť ani s týmto. To proste nebolo správne. Musí nejak naplniť svoju kresťanskú povinnosť. Musí... Musí zvíťaziť inde! Kde sa vyzná a srdce ho pre nikoho nebolí. Je rytier, turkobijec. A počul zvesti o jednej novej výprave. Zaiste v tom je Božia vôľa.

Prikývne a už teraz cíti nový príval nebojácnosti, zatiaľ čo chváta od náhrobkov akoby ho čerti hnali.


End file.
